a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to digital current mode controllers. In particular, the instant invention relates to digital current mode controllers for DC-DC converters.
b. Background Art
Practical high-frequency voltage-mode digital pulse-width-modulator (PWM) controllers have been demonstrated. In analog realizations, current-mode control is often used because of relatively simpler over-load protection and paralleling features, as well as robust dynamic responses under various operating conditions.
Related results in this area include predictive control algorithms, and digital signal processor (DSP) based controller implementations in DC-DC, AC-DC, and DC-AC applications. These approaches have relied on relatively high-resolution current A/D converters and more complex processing, which may not be attractive for mainstream high-frequency low-to-medium power DC-DC applications where a small-size, low-cost controller would be the most practical solution. Furthermore, quantization effects in the combined current and voltage loops have not been addressed so far.